Story Of My Life
by 01shane01
Summary: Long time secrets, screwed up ex, and an un-expected reaction. Spashley are in a very homophobic highschool. What will happen when their hearts are in the rain?
1. Chapter 1

She was facing me, her eyes so full of concern and love. But was it the same love? Is it the love that keeps you awake at night and keeps you yearning to see her again?

Is it the love that hurts because you know there isn't a lot you can do about it because you know that the person that you love doesn't love you back? Won't love you back. For some reason that you just cannot understand.

Is it the love that makes you want to move mountains for this girl?

Is it a love that is eating you up on the inside and you feel that you might burst if you don't tell her? That because of this love, you have been pushing her away, hurting her blindly, so that you don't hurt yourself?

"Tell me what's wrong Ash! You are my best friend, I deserve to know." She questioned, hurt evident in her voice.

"I love you Spencer."

"I know Ash."

"No Spence, I am in love with you." She stumbled backwards and just stared at me. "Spencer, please say something?"

"Uh, how long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been in love with me, or well, at least known that you uh…"

"About three months."

"And you tell me now? Just after I tell you that I am thinking of giving it up to my boyfriend, you tell me that you love me!"

"I'm sorry Spence, I just couldn't,"

"I have always known that you have had feelings for me Ash, and I don't mind. I really don't mind. And now you tell me that you are in love. With me."

"I'm sorry."

"You said that." She let go of my hand and walked away.

--

Spencer has been my best friend ever since she moved to LA from Ohio four years ago. She's tall, blonde and gorgeous! But she is so naive sometimes but I guess that's what makes her cute.

I wish I could feel differently about her. I would give anything to not look at her the way I do. Or melt every time she smiles at me.

But she ran from me and I just let her. But what was the point in chasing her really?

--

A few days passed and it was getting close to the weekend. Spencer usually spent Thursday evenings with me. And yet, she isn't here.

So I took to moping around the house, annoying my mother.

"Christine, do you believe in love?"

"Really Ashley, do you think I would still believe in love?" I shrugged, not being bothered to conjure the energy to form a verbal response. "I stopped believing in love after my fourth marriage."

"And yet you keep getting married!"

"The money Ashley. You may have an inheritance. But I, on the other hand, have nothing when you move out."

"I think I have fallen in love mom." I sighed. "No, I know I have. But she doesn't feel the same way and she isn't talking to me right now."

"Well have you tried talking to her yourself?"

"No. She's the one that walked away from me." I pouted.

"And that means that you don't chase after her?"

"Well,"

"Go see Spencer honey. At least try and keep your friendship ok?"

"How did you know it was her?"

"I have seen the way you look at her. But I have also seen the way she looks at you. I wouldn't be so sure about her not having feelings for you." She stood up and walked back into the house. I sighed and laid out in the sun until the sun set.

I thought about what my mother said. I should chase her. But she is straight and I don't want to set myself up to look like a fool!

_**Spence I'm sorry, I didn't want this. A x**_

Within minutes, I got a reply.

_**What did you want? S xx**_

I was relieved to see that she hadn't stopped putting the little 'x's on the end of her texts. That only happened once when I refused to go to a shoe sale with her. She didn't talk to me for months and I swear that was the worst time of my life.

I bit my lip as I typed and waited for a response.

_**I want you. A x**_

_**I'm not into girls Ash. You know that. S xx**_

I sighed. And a few seconds later a got another message

_**But if I ever was with a girl Ash, it would be you. S xx**_

I got up off of the grass and wandered to my room.

I don't want to give up on having her, but I don't want to push her away.

--

**AN:: **don't murder me cos I wrote another! This is like two or three parts

I haven't a clue when the next part will be up… hopefully soon XD

But I have to thank my friend who this story is basically based on and she gave me help to get it right… so… yeah

Remember, reviews are love so… you know the drill.


	2. Chapter 2

She has had feeling for me for at least a year now. She told me about 6 months ago how she felt about me and I freaked then too. Not because she likes me, more because of how I felt when she told me.

I don't know quite how to describe the feeling I have for her. But it has to be normal. All girls have it for their best friend's right? I mean, I cant like her like she likes me. I'm not gay.

I am catholic and being gay is wrong. But being friends with a gay person isn't? Damn. Ok well I guess most people in the catholic community would frown on my friendship with a lesbian, but she's just a person. Whatever. The point is, my whole family is catholic.

I cannot like my best friend!

But do I?

For more than a year, these feelings for her have been growing. I don't know what to do about them or who to talk to about them.

I don't even feel this way about my boyfriend. I thought that getting a boyfriend would put my mind at rest. That it would subtly tell my brain to stop thinking about Ashley in ways that I really shouldn't.

But it didn't.

Maybe I should create some distance between her and I for a little while, see if that helps. Yeah, that's what I will do.

But what about waking up in those really awkward positions on Friday mornings? I don't want to not have that. And the way she makes me feel when she touches my arm when she brushes past me. God I would miss that!

Or what about the way her breath feels on my ear when she leans in to whisper something and her boobs sometimes graze my arm when we are walking.

My god! That's it, I am not, not being her friend.

But what about in the halls at school when she walks over to our table with that unmistakeable swagger in her walk that makes her look so confident and sexy.

Did I just think a girl was sexy?

I shook my head a little to try and shake it off, but all I could see was Ashley's lips, slowly making their way towards mine and when they finally did crash, it was pure bliss.

Her lips were so soft and she tasted like her cherry chap stick. She tongue was so delicate and nervous as it ran over my bottom lip. The way she stumbled into the wall that I pushed her against, stuck to my memory as I kissed her harder and my hands ran down her sides and lifted her shirt off of her.

She had perfectly toned abs and two perfectly shaped globes sat in her bra, begging for my mouth to be all over them. I obliged and licked the bare flesh, earning a moan from my Ashley.

Wait.

'My' Ashley?

Oh no! I did not just fantasise about her?

I started pacing around my room and dialled a number that I had done so many times before.

"_Hello?"_

"Ash, I need to see you."

"_What?" _she sounded surprised.

"Uh, I mean I need to talk to… look, can you just meet me at Joes tonight?"

"_Sure."_

I hung up quickly and dialled my boyfriend's number. When he answered, his voice was low and caring.

"_Heya Spence, what's up?"_

"Hey Aid, can you come over? I don't want to be alone right now."

"_Of course I can baby. Where's Ash though?"_

"Oh uh, she had to do something with her family I think." I lied.

"_Ok, well I will be there in five ok?"_

"Ok,"

"_Love you"_

"You too."

Maybe making out with my boyfriend for hours will take my mind off of her.

--

A few days passed and we were back at school again. Ashley was sat on the opposite side of the table to me and Aiden which was strange.

Aiden placed a few soft kisses on my neck and I knew it was making Ashley uncomfortable. I kissed him to calm him down. His arm went around my shoulders as he kissed my cheek.

"Aiden, stop." I whispered

"What's the problem babe?" he asked as I shrugged his arm off.

"There isn't one, I'm just not in the mood right now."

"I'm just kissing you Spence."

"Yeah and I don't want you to right now Aiden! Give me a fucking break!" I stood up and stormed away to my locker.

I rested my head on the cool metal. Who knew that falling for your best friend could be so hard?

I felt an arm in the middle of my back. It wasn't Aiden's hand. His would have gone to my lower back and wouldn't be so delicate.

"Spencer, are you ok?" her voice was soft and raspy. It sent all kinds of shivers down my spine.

I nodded. "He's an ass sometime s." I sighed.

"And yet, you are going to sleep with him." I heard the jealousy in her voice.

"Maybe." I said simply. "What are you doing later? Aiden and I are going to Joes with a bunch of other people. Please come?"

"So I can watch him be all over you? I think I'll pass thanks Spence." She said softly. I knew she didn't mean it in a mean way, but it still hurt. "But hey, if you really want me to come, I will."

"It wouldn't be so boring if you were there. But I totally get why you don't want to come. I don't want to force you to do anything."

"you wont."

"so are you going to come? Tonight will be about you, not aiden." I pleaded.

"I'll think about it."

"I am thinking about breaking up with him."

"Who? Aiden?"

"No, my other boyfriend." I sighed. "I think I like someone else and I don't think it is fair to drag Aiden along."

"As much as I hate the guy, it isn't fair. Have you talked to him about it?"

"Did it look like I have talked to him about it?" she laughed. "Exactly."

"So who's the other guy?"

"Oh, you know him. He's funny, cute, smart, tough and short. Exactly what I look for in a guy."

"I don't know anyone like that."

"You do." I got my books out of my locker and closed it. "Think about it." I kissed her cheek, like I usually do, and walked to class.

--

**AN:: **hope you enjoyed… next and last chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day… depends how much coursework I have to do D:

Reviews are love!! XD


	3. Chapter 3

I don't think I know any guys that are cute, smart, funny AND tough. Well except for Dan. But he is gay and Spencer wouldn't waste her time crushing on a gay guy.

Unless he is bi.

The world of sexuality is so fucking confusing! Why can't everyone be open minded and not straight?

I should feel happy that Spencer wants me to go tonight. I mean, she said it would be all about me which means minimal making out with Aiden. And I know that I should be happy that she isn't exactly shoving the fact that she is with Aiden in my face. But I feel bad that she doesn't feel like she should even kiss him when I am around.

I wish I was Aiden.

I wish I could just put my hands on her and not need a reason. I wish I could kiss her. Oh my god how I wish I could kiss her!

Last period always sucks. You know, you are tired from the day and you can't wait to get home. The teacher's lectures seem that little bit less bearable and you are on the brink of suicide when the bell rings.

I headed straight for my car, seeing no need to hang around at this dump.

_**So are you coming tonight? S xx**_

I sigh and bang my head gently on the steering wheel before I turn the key and text back.

_**I can't Spence. Please understand why. A x**_

I rubbed my head and pulled out of the parking space.

--

I got home and threw my bag on my desk with plans to do my homework when I got changed.

I know. Ashley Davies plus homework equals 'oh my gosh the world must be ending!'

Whatever, I don't have anything better to do.

_**Well how about I blow off Aiden and the party and you and I go out instead? S xx**_

_**Spence, go to your party. I know how important it is to you. We will hang tomorrow. A x**_

Why is she so desperate to spend time with me all of a sudden?

I flopped down on my bed and stared at my ceiling, hundreds of thoughts rushing through my head at once. Most of them were of Spencer.

I'm funny. Well, she always laughs with me. Or is that at me? Either way, I always make her laugh.

She always tells me that I am smart, especially when I put my mind to things.

And the whole school knows I am smoking hot! And if they don't think I am hot, they think I am cute. Well, except for one person. Spencer.

Tough? I have my moments.

I have all of the qualities that she looks for in a guy. Difference is that guys have a lack of boobs, unless they are moobs, and I have a severe lack of penis.

But Spencer has told me so many times how tiny Aiden's is. So it really isn't like there would be a huge difference if she was with me instead. But I'm not an ass hole like Aiden.

"Ashley?"

"What Christine?"

"I am going away for a few days."

"Where are you going this time?" I asked as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Some little place called England? Apparently it is in Europe."

"You seriously don't know where England is mom?"

"I know where New England is."

"You are hopeless mom. It's near France. You know that country with Paris in it."

"Where they speak French?"

I rolled my eyes and answered, "Yes mom."

"I thought that was Finland?"

I groaned at her stupidity and turned over, wanting to go to sleep so that I could shut my brain up for a few hours.

"When are you going to be home?"

"Wednesday at the latest."

"That's three days. What is the point in going to Europe for three day?"

"I meant next Wednesday."

"Oh, well have fun."

She walked out of my room. Soon there would be money left on my desk for the week to come.

--

I came to with a frantic voice repeating my name over and over again.

"Ash!"

"What?" I muttered as I rolled over, never opening my eyes.

"I thought you were dead! You weren't answering my calls or texts." I heard the pout in her voice.

"Why should you care?"

"That's not fair Ashley."

"Why not?" I snuggled deeper into my pillows and rolled onto my front.

"Because I do care about you, you goon! You are my best friend!"

"Sadly."

"What the hell is wrong with you Ashley? Are you drunk?"

"No. You know I don't touch the stuff when I'm on my own."

"Then what the hell is your problem!"

I didn't answer. After what seemed like forever, I heard an exasperated sigh and footsteps walking out of my room.

I sat up and noticed that it was raining. I rolled my eyes and put some shoes on so that I could run after her. I was a bitch.

"Spence wait!" I called as I ran down the street. "Please Spence, I'm sorry." I don't apologise to anyone and she knows it.

"Why Ash! Why should I stop to let you be a total bitch to me for no reason!" she stopped, turning around. She was crying and her hair was soaked. Her makeup was running down her cheeks and it broke my heart that I caused her to feel bad.

I caught up with her finally and stared at her.

"Spence, I'm sorry."

We stood there in silence. Her arms were folded across her chest and her eyes wouldn't focus on one part of my face. I could have sworn that she looked at my lips a few times.

"You left your party?" I asked, confused. Spencer never left the party. She saw them through until the end and then skipped on cleaning up at the end. She nodded slowly and but her lip.

"I broke up with Aiden."

"Why?"

"I told you, I like someone else." She looked down at her soaking wet Converse as the rain continued to fall. Thunder rolled above us as I took a small step towards her and pointed my finger.

"But there isn't a guy at school that funny, smart, cute AND tough that isn't gay. Who is he Spence?"

She looked up and grabbed my hand that I was pointing.

"Names Ashley." She said quietly. I rolled my eyes at the irony.

"Ashley Davis?" I raised my eyebrows in utter belief!

"Whatever, can we just drop this right now please." She started to walk away again but I pulled her back to me by the hand that she was still holding. "Say it." She whispered as the rain fell all over her soft features.

"You are beautiful Spence." I also whispered.

"No, the other thing."

"I love you?"

She smiled and brushed the hair out of my eyes as best she could because the speed of the rain. Her hand rested on my cheek and my breathing involuntarily hitched.

"Again."

"I am in love with you Spencer."

"One more time." She took a step towards me.

"Why?"

"Because I think I am love with you too." She breathed before she kissed me. It was soft and perfect and everything that I had ever dreamt it would be.

I pulled away reluctantly and rested my head on hers.

"Spence?"

"Ash?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to get hurt."

"I'm sure. I just didn't want to admit it for a very long time."

"How long?"

"Just over two years."

"Say it again."

"I am in love with you too Ashley Davies." I smiled widely and captured her lips again, glad that I could finally do that.

**AN:: **ok guys… story is done… maybe.

Me and my friend are thinking of what to do next… be it another few chapters in this or a new short.

But don't worry. I haven't forgotten about my other stories. I just need to take a little break from them :/

Thanks for all the reviews and Faves! Much love!


	4. Chapter 4

Our lips moved in time, sending waves of bliss through me. She pulled me closer by putting her hand on the back of my neck and I just followed her lead. The rain was still beating down on us but neither of us cared to move.

She pulled away for a moment. I put my hands on her hips and smiled wider.

"This is what you want?"

"Ash, I wouldn't be stood here, making out with you in the rain if this wasn't what I wanted."

"I never thought that in a million years I would be making out with you."

"Well do you want to do it some more or just talk about it?"

She blushed but didn't hesitate in kissing me again.

We were stood in the middle of the road. Luckily no one went out when it rained.

"Spencer!" my name was almost screamed down the street.

I turned around to see a very angry Aiden storming down the street. I quickly turned back to Ashley and kissed her quickly and put both my hands on her shoulders, as if to ready her for what I was about to tell her.

"Ok, so remember how I said I broke up with Aiden? Well he wasn't all too happy about how I did it or that I told him I was coming after you."

"You told him that?"

"Of course I did. I don't want to hide us Ash." She smiled but I didn't get a chance to see her full smile because Aiden had spun me around. "What the hell Aiden!"

"Spencer, you are drunk or, or, or someone spiked your drink and you are high or something like that because you have never been gay. You are fucking catholic Spencer and the amount of shame you would bring on you family is ridiculous!" he ranted.

When he was stood panting and out of breath I said, "Are you done yet?" he nodded silently.

"Aiden, you are right. I am not gay. Just in love. And no one can tell me any differently. And if I do end up with Ashley for the rest of my life," I felt her hand slide into mine. "Then I have no problems with that. But please don't be an ass and tell my parents just yet. I know that somewhere deep down there is a good guy.

He sighed.

"But I love you Spence."

"But I don't love you Aiden. What we had was great, but I think we lost it a long time ago."

"No we didn't Spencer! You just don't see it!" he shouted and started walking away. "You will see it, even if I have to force you!"

I stood in shock, watching the corner that he had disappeared around. I couldn't move. A mixture of fear and anger ran through me and I knew I was starting to cry.

"Spence?" she said quietly as she came and stood in front of me. "Ba… uh, Spence, are you ok?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"I said are you ok?"

"Before that."

"Spence."

"Before that."

"Uh," she blushed and looked so cute. "Baby." I smiled and kissed her.

"You are too cute sometimes." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as her arms went around my waist and her hands rested on my lower back.

"But are you ok?"

"Yeah. But I think its best if we go spend the night at my house. In case Aiden shows up."

"Sure. But lets go get my car." I nodded and kissed her before she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her Porsche.

--

As we walked through the door of my house, Aiden was already sat on my couch, fake tears rolling down his cheeks and my mother handing him tissues.

I rolled my eyes and asked Ashley to wait in my room.

"What's going on?" I asked my mom and Aiden.

"Spencer, why would you think of breaking up with Aiden?"

"Because I'm not in love with him mom."

"Spencer, you two have been together for such a long time."

"Yeah, and I can't do it anymore. I can't try to convince myself that I have feelings for him when I don't!"

"I am going to go and make some tea for us all. Spencer, sort things out!" she whispered as she walked past me.

Aiden came and stood close to me.

"Why are you doing this Aiden?"

"Being gay is wrong. It's hot yeah, but it's wrong."

"I don't want to be with you. I want to be with Ashley, and if you really cared about me, you would let me be happy."

"Give us another try. Please Spencer."

"No. I'm with Ashley."

"Give us another try, or I tell your parents about what I saw in the street. Plus, I need you to keep up my image in high school. Four more months, then you are free to fuck whoever you want."

"I'm not sleeping with you Aiden."

"Fine. But you aren't sleeping with anyone else."

"I hate you."

"I don't care." he snaked his arm around my shoulder as mom came back into the room. I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Oh good! I see you have worked things out."

"We have Mrs C." he said sweetly. "But please excuse me, my parents will wonder where I am.

"Oh ok, no problem."

We stepped outside.

"I don't want you kissing her either."

"I can do what I want."

"No Spencer, you can't. You are mine and no one else's!"

"Good night Aiden." I said and started to walk back inside.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and held me tight in front of him and kissed me. I didn't respond to the kiss as he tried to force my mouth open.

"Aiden!" I shoved him away from me as soon as I could and ran back inside, past my mother and straight up to Ashley.

As I slammed my bedroom door shut, she was there, asking me what was wrong and why tears were streaming down my cheeks.

I told her what happened. I told her how dirty I felt now that Aiden had put some weird claim on me. I told her how disgusting I felt after Aiden had forcibly kissed me.

I told her how sorry I was because I don't have the guts to come out to my parents.

"Hey, babe, he cannot stop us being friends. And he definitely cannot stop me coming over here after school. I will even get my cousin to act like my boyfriend so your parents think I am some harmless straight girl."

"But you are my harmless gay girl." I pouted and kissed her. She smiled and blushed.

"Yeah, but I don't think your parents would see it like that, do you?"

"No, I don't." I sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"We sleep and just forget about Aiden."

"How do we do that?" I cried.

"We get into your bed, and you curl up in my arms and let me protect you."

I fell asleep quickly that night. Being in Ash's arms has always helped me sleep. She kept whispering that she loves me and that nothing can keep us apart. I remember sighing and saying 'I love you' to her.

I can't believe how easy it was to go from best friends to more, but I am more than happy that it happened.

**AN:: **sorry this took so long guys… I had to wait till my friend was back…

Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

I walked through the school on Aiden's arm. It pissed me off that I didn't have the guts to tell my parents how happy Ashley makes me.

I wish I was walking on Ashley's arm. Or Ashley on my arm.

But my school is different. It isn't catholic, but the majority of people are homophobic and they just aren't willing to understand. We would get slaughtered if everyone knew.

I wish things were different.

Aiden walked me through the quad and past Ashley's locker. I watched her as I walked by, apologies plastered into my eyes and face. Aiden noticed I was looking elsewhere and he stopped us. He looked at Ashley and grinned before her grabbed my chin and kissed me.

My only reaction to the kiss was to shove him off of me and run towards the bathroom.

I heard them shouting outside.

"Cant you just grow a fucking brain and leave her alone!" she screamed.

"She wants me. You know she does." He said quietly. I heard a slight pout in his words.

"She doesn't Aiden. Didn't you see last week, in the rain? She wants me. And then in her bed last night, my god, it sounded, felt and tasted like she wanted me. Leave her alone Aiden. Cant you see how much you have hurt her?"

Within seconds she was stood next to me, wiping the hair softly out of my face as the tears kept falling.

Last night, I lost my virginity to Ashley. It was amazing! But I wish in some ways it could have been more special. I wish we could have had a room in a hotel or at least be out about our relationship. But I still don't regret it.

"Ash,"

"Shh Spence. We will sort this all out. Trust me." She kissed my temple softly and pulled me into a hug.

My body wracked with sobs and I fell into her embrace.

After about five minutes, Ashley walked me back to the hall with Aiden.

He looked at me sternly and whispered, "You did not sleep with her!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No I didn't." I looked back at her as he dragged me away.

--

I stepped out of my maths class and started to make my way towards my car to spend time with Ash before Aiden came over later that night for our 'date'.

My parents had gone out of town for a few days and my brother had already gone off to college so I had the house all to myself for a few days. Which suited Ashley and I perfectly.

Halfway to my car, a hand wrapped around my arm and I was pulled out of the main pull of kids that were fleeing the school.

"What the hell! There's only one person that gets to do that to me and it sure as hell isn't you!" I shouted at some brown haired Latina chick with her hair in a loose ponytail and an evil glint in her eye. "Well?"

"Spencer, I'm Madison Duarte. I saw yours and Ashley's little display the other night. You know the one in the rain."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said as I started to walk away when she shouted.

"Fine, but I'll tell Sherry that the head cheerleader is a Dyke!"

I ran back over to her and covered her mouth with my hand. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What do you want? What the hell is going to make you shut up?"

"You step down from your positions of head cheerleader and make sure I get your spot."

"You get voted into the captains spot Madison."

"Yeah and I bet you can just find a replacement anytime you want though. Isn't it one of the unwritten rules?"

"Let me think about it ok?"

"Tomorrow at lunch I will be going to Sherry. I have pictures as well as proof."

"That's slightly perverted."

"It's how I get what I want." I walked away from her. She came up to me again and whispered, "And for the record, I think you and Ashley make an awesome couple. Aiden is a prick."

"Thank you." I smiled as my phone vibrated in my pocket.

**Baby, where are you? I'm getting cold led on your bed waiting for you. A ox**

I groaned internally and turned my car on. I gave her a key to my house while my parents are away. You know, in the event of an emergency and stuff.

Ok so most of my emergencies were really needing to kiss her or touch her. Last night's emergency turn into the best night of my life.

**Sorry baby, I got held up. What are you wearing? S oxo**

I could have waited until I got home but curiosity got the better of me and I had to know.

**Oh, you know. The usual. A ox**

**No I don't know! Aaaaash! Don't do this to me. I want you so bad right now. S oxo**

I replied when I stopped at a red light. Only two more between me and my girl.

**I'm not wearing anything baby. Hurry, my boobs are turning blue! A ox**

**Fuck baby! Why are you waiting for me naked anyway? Not that I mind. S oxo**

i put my foot down as soon as the light changed, reaching the last set of lights in no time. They turned red just as I approached them and I hit my steering wheel in frustration. Doesn't anyone want me to spend time with Ashley!

**I figured it would save time since we don't have much of it tonight. :( A ox**

**I will show you how sorry I am in about three mins! Love you baby! S oxo**

I pulled away and sped down my road and into my driveway. I left my bag in my car and ran into the house, up my stairs and into my room.

I was out of my clothes before I had time to blink and she had me pinned against my bedroom door. Her mouth was everywhere.

"Fuck I missed you Spence." She groaned then started working on my neck. I could only moan my own response and she hands started to wander.

Soon I had her pinned on my bed with her hands above her head, my mouth kissing, nipping, and sucking on her boobs as my leg pressed between her legs.

"I'm quitting the cheerleading team." I mumbled into her ear.

She quickly flipped us over and stared into my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because someone saw us the other night and they are threatening us."

"But you look so damn hot in your cheerleading uniform!" she pouted before she kissed me.

"I'm sure there are other things I look even better in." I whispered as her hands resumed their careless wandering.

**--**

**AN::** ok so I know I have most people not being nice to Spence… but it will get a lot better for her. I promise :O

But… thanks for all of the reviews! They really help to get updates faster.

We pretty much know where this story is going, but if you want to give us ideas, it would be great to hear them :) thanks again guys! Much Love!


	6. Chapter 6

"So now Madison has your cheerleading spot, you aren't the head of the squad anymore, meaning you aren't the head of the school anymore." Aiden mused as he was taking me home after school.

"That sounds about right yeah." I nodded.

"Why the hell would you do that? Didn't we talk about my image the other day?"

I sighed and felt like banging my head on the window.

"Madison was going to go to sherry about Ash and I. I figured you wouldn't want that either."

"Don't act like you quit the squad for me Spence. We both know why you did."

"You are totally right Aiden. I quit the squad because I don't have the balls to come out to my parents so some stupid dick wad stops using me as some status symbol! Oh yeah, I forgot a huge reason why I quit the squad! I want to have more free time to be able to spend with my girlfriend. You know the person that I love and actually want to be around."

Ok, so that was a little harsh. What do I care? I'm sick of not being able to be with Ashley.

Ok, I probably shouldn't have fallen in love with my best friend. I'm selfish, what can I say.

"I only want us to work out Spencer." He said sadly.

"Don't you get it though Aiden? It isn't going to work out. I love you, I really do. But I'm not in love with you. I am in love with Ashley and she makes me happy. If you really loved me, you would let me be with her."

"I get it Spence, ok. Go, be with her. I won't tell your parents."

"Thank you Aiden!" I smiled and kissed his cheek before I got out the car.

"But Spence, I broke up with you."

"Fine by me." I shouted and smiled so wide, I thought my cheeks were going to break.

As soon as I got in my house I pulled out my phone and texted Ashley.

**Hey Sexy! What are you doing tonight? S oxo**

I walked into the kitchen and got a drink, saying hi to my mom and going to walk back out of the kitchen when she stopped me.

"Spencer, I don't want you going to see Kyla anymore." She said slowly.

Kyla is a very close friend of mine. She is Ashley's cousin, about three times removed.

"Why not?"

"Her parents just told me that she has decided to be gay. They are distraught and don't know how to deal with _it_." I noticed she was holding the phone in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other.

"Just because she is gay mom, it doesn't mean I can't be her friend." I sighed.

"It does Spencer. Being gay is wrong. God says so."

"Well maybe god is wrong mom." I can't fucking believe this woman! Well I can, but I never thought I would have to have this conversation with her.

"God is never wrong Spencer." She said very matter-of- factly.

"So what would you do if Glen told you that he is gay?"

"I would pray that he finds his way and send him to a counsellor. And if that still doesn't change his ways, I would disown him."

"And if I told you I'm gay?"

"I cant even bare to think about it."

"Well think about it mom." I muttered as I walked out the room, unsure if she heard me or not.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

**You? And if that plan fails, nothing. A ox**

I laughed and text her back.

**Hmm… I think that could be arranged. Aiden set me free. S oxo**

I changed into a pair of ripped jeans and a white tank top. I don't have homework tonight so I can go straight to Ashley's.

**That's great! Did you want me to come over? A ox**

**Of course! But my mom's home and I totally almost blew it earlier. If I'm not there in 10, call me. I love you. S oxo**

I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

"Spencer!" mom shouted. She came out of the kitchen capable of blowing smoke out of her ears.

"What mom?"

"What the heck did you mean?"

"When?"

"When you said 'think about it'"

"Nothing mom." I laughed it off. "I was just saying."

"Well don't ever do that again! I think I would die if you decided to be gay."

"Mom, you don't decide to be gay. You either are or you aren't."

"No Spencer, being gay is a sin. People chose to sin."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to Ashley's so I'll probably see you tomorrow after school."

"What about Aiden?"

"He broke up with me." I tried to sound sad but I couldn't help but smile.

"Its no laughing matter Spencer!"

"Mom, I don't like the guy. I was only with him to make you happy." With that, I walked out the door and drove to Ashley.

--

**Ashley's POV**

A few weeks had passed and I had been spending almost every waking moment in the Carlin household. Mr C had started giving me strange looks and Mrs C was just starting to think that I am gay. It's shocking really, given all the time over the last few years that I have spent here.

I am sat on Spencer's bed, waiting for her to return. Her mom called her down a while ago.

She soon stormed through her bedroom door and slammed it. I wanted to kiss her but it was probably the wrong thing to do right now.

She came and straddled my knees and kissed me so hard, I fell backwards. Her fingers lost themselves in my hair. I moaned quietly as she put her knee between my legs, putting pressure on the spot that I wanted her most.

My rational mind took over as she started to lift my shirt off.

"Spencer, both of your parents are downstairs." I panted.

"So?"

I sat up, stopping her mouth on my neck.

"So, what did your mom say to you Spence?"

"Nothing." She kissed me again. Nothing gets Spencer wound up like this unless I refuse her sex, which I can assure you I haven't been, or she has fought with her mother.

I sat up and held her arms, keeping her from kissing me again. "Spence, what did she say?" I asked firmly

She stumbled backwards off of my knees and sat against her door. Her head was in her hands and her body was shaking.

I sat in front of her and lifted her chin up. She was crying and it broke my heart. "Spence,"

"She told me that she thinks that you are gay and that she doesn't want me hanging out with you anymore."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her that I can hang out with whoever I want, even if she thinks they are gay." She sniffled. "God, I don't even know why I am crying!"

"It's ok Spence."

"In through hiding us Ash but I am so scared what my mom will do." Her body wracked with another round of tears.

"Spencer, I am proud of you for standing up to your mom earlier. I love you and you know I don't mind hiding us."

"I love you too." She smiled. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her.

--

**Spencer's POV**

Dinner that night was uncomfortable. Dad kept smiling at Ash and I and Mom kept glaring at her. All that time, Ashley's hand was slowly rubbing up and down my thigh and playing with the holes in my jeans.

Mom cleared the plates and Ashley went and helped her, which shocked me.

"So Spence," dad said quietly, "you and Ash are best friends right? Like, really _close._"

"Yeah dad, she's my best friend. She has been for a while." I laughed. Seriously, where has he been for the last four years!

"No Spence, I mean closer than best friends." He said just as quietly. I looked at him quizzically. "It's ok Spence. I have no problems with you and Ashley being together."

My mouth dropped to the floor.

I mean, I knew he kind of knew but to have him say it was shocking.

Mom and Ash walked back in as I slowly picked my jaw off the floor.

"Hey Spence, I have a question." Ash said with a slight smirk and sharing a look with my mom. Weird.

"Ask away." I smiled at her.

"If a quiz is quizzical, then what is a test?"

"Uhh, testical." Mom, dad and Ash burst out laughing and I finally got what I said. "Oh my gosh! That so wasn't funny!" I slapped Ashley's arm playfully and laughed with them.

Maybe things would be ok.

For now.

--

**AN:: **wow! Do you guys like this story as much as I do? :O

Thanks for the reviews…

Much Love!


	7. Chapter 7

I walked Ashley to her car slowly. She tried to hold my hand but I pulled away.

"My mom will probably be watching us Ash." I said quietly as we reached her car. She leaned against it.

My mind drifted to Ashley, washing her car in a black bikini. Her boobs rubbing against the windshield and her whole upper body getting wet.

"Spence! Where'd you go?" she asked as she snapped her fingers in front of my face, stopping my daydream going any further. I scowled at her for a moment before I realised that I had the real thing in front of me that would be more than happy to act out that daydream.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. What were you saying?"

I said we should hang out at mine next week, my mom is going to Russia." She smirked.

"Sounds good."

"Do you want me to get my cousin to pose as my boyfriend? I could probably get him to get his boyfriend to pose as your boyfriend." She smiled softly.

I sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear before I kissed her cheek, whispering "I think that would be best for now." I pulled back and she slid into her car. "Drive safe ok? I love you. Hey, are you washing your car anytime soon?"

"Uh, I was going to take it to the car wash next week." I frowned. She grinned and said, "Why, did you want to watch me wash my car again?"

I nodded and giggled. Yea, this has happened before. "You know how much I love seeing you all wet." I smiled devilishly.

"Yeah I'm going now before I totally kiss you with your mom watching. I Love you too babe. See you tomorrow." She pulled away and I waved after her.

I walked in the house and was immediately confronted by my mother.

"Why did you kiss her Spencer?"

"It was a friendly kiss mom." I rolled my eyes and started to walk up the stairs.

"The look on her face wasn't friendly!"

"MOM! She is ONLY my friend!" ouch.

"But she wants to be more!"

"Tonight she told me she has a girl crush on me mom and I told her that nothing will ever come of it."

"That's it, I don't want you to see her anymore."

"Mom, you are being stupid! Do you know how many girl crushes I have had?" her face softened. "You probably had them when you were a teenager. Just leave us alone! She will always be my best friend and I will never stop seeing her."

I stormed upstairs and slammed my door.

Fuck My Life!

**

At school the next day, Ashley introduced me to her cousin and his boyfriend and we briefed them on what had to happen.

Steve was going to be my boyfriend and also Ashley's cousin, and Pete was going to be Ashley's boyfriend.

They were perfectly happy to go along with it as long as they didn't have to kiss us. We just told them to be stereotypical guys and they laughed.

We all walked in my front door, laughing and joking. Ashley's hand was in mine and we thought nothing of it. Until mom left the kitchen.

Steve threw his arm around my shoulder and Pete pulled Ashley into a hug, burying his face in her neck.

I hate Pete.

No! He's is only helping us. He is gay!

"Spence?"

"Mom, meet Pete and Steve."

"Pete, Steve." She smiled at both of them. "Uh, who are they?"

"They are our boyfriend's mom. Well, we are going to go do homework now. Can they stay for dinner?"

"Actually babe, Pete and me told the guys we would play with them tonight so we kind of have to go now."

I looked up at him and pouted. "Aww! Do you have to?"

"Sorry babe. I'll call you later." I nodded and he kissed my cheek. Pete kissed Ashley's cheek and they left.

"You never told me you had boyfriends."

"There wasn't any need to. Come on Ash, we have homework." I grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs.

**

Ashley is sat, cross-legged on my bed with her glasses on and her gorgeous brown curls, falling around her face as she was reading her text book. I was sat watching her. She is so sexy. She occasionally looked up and made eye contact with me and I just smiled devilishly at her.

"Stop looking at me like that Spencer."

"Like what?" I asked as I bit on the nail of my little finger.

"Looking at me like you are going to jump me."

"But I am going to jump you. I just can't decide when."

She rolled her eyes and put her book on the floor, unbuttoning her shirt in the process. She knelt and pulled the shirt off of her shoulders. I groaned silently as she undid the button on her jean skirt, her eyes never leaving mine.

"I uh… I won't be able to stop myself if you don't stop Ash."

Her hands dragged up her stomach, over her breasts, through her hair and finally to her bra clasp at the front.

I crawled onto my bed and grabbed her hips, connecting my mouth with hers.

Her hands went through my hair as I pushed her onto her back, putting my knee between her legs. My mouth slowly travelled up to her ear and then back down her neck to her pulse point.

She slowly took off my shirt as I placed soft kisses over her chest. My hands were slowly relieving her of her skirt.

I sat back and admired the view of my incredibly hot girlfriend in nothing but her underwear, breathing hard and lust filled eyes.

Her hands reached out to my stomach and ran down to the top of my jeans. She slowly undid the button and zip.

I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head as I slowly dragged my tongue along the skin between her breasts.

She started to grind herself against my knee as our lips connected.

We didn't hear someone coming up the stairs. We didn't hear her knock.

We heard her shout.

"Spencer!" I heard china or glass smash on the floor as I pulled away from Ashley.

I looked at my mom shocked but I stayed sat on Ashley. I think I was too scared to move.

Ash wriggled beneath me and I couldn't help but hold her there.

"Get out of my house Ashley." I didn't let her move. "Spencer!"

Finally I was able to move and I got off of Ashley but still held her hand, keeping her with me.

"Mom,"

"Get out of my house Ashley, you filth! You poisoned my daughter!"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that mother! Ashley didn't make me do anything!"

"That's what you think! The last four years she has been grooming you Spencer, like a sick old man grooms a gullible young girl. Its ok Spence, I'm here for you."

"I don't need you to be here for me mom. I need you to be supportive. Ashley is my best friend and my girlfriend. Nothing you say or do will ever change that!"

"Spencer, you are my daughter. You are supposed to grow up and get married and have a family."

"She will have all of that with me Paula. That is if she wants to." Ash spoke up. I kissed her nose.

"Stop!" mom screamed. "Don't you ever talk to me again you whore! Don't ever talk to any of my family ever again. Get out of my house or I will call the police."

"Mom, remember when you walked in? Remember that I was on top of Ashley and her hands were above her head. And _I_ was kissing _her_." I smirked and she shook her head. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on. Ash did the same and walked to the other side of my bed to get her skirt.

"Why are you doing this to me Spencer?"

"What? Why are you doing this to me Mom? I am gay. I love Ashley. Simple."

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell. Ash caught her before she hit the floor and I helped her carry my mom to my bed.

"I should go." Ash said slowly.

"I want you to stay." I pouted.

"But when your mom comes round, she wont be to happy to see me here."

"I will call dad. He knows about us and he will support us against her. I know he will. I need you to be with me Ash. I can't do this alone." I did up my jeans before I pulled her in to me and kissed her.

"Fine, I love you Spence."

"I love you too Ash."

I called dad and he said that he was on his way home. I am glad that mom found out. It sucked that she had to find out like this, but at least now we didn't have to sneak around.

Or did we.

**AN:: **The person that I am writing this with wanted Spence and Ash to do each other while Paula was out.

Cant happen… sorry.

But I should be posting again pretty soon… since I have nothing to do… since I have a broken foot and all.

Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all!


	8. Chapter 8 The End

"So what do you want to do until your dad gets home?" I asked her nervously, threading my fingers through hers and pulling her in to me.

She grinned at me and said, "Well, we could go have a quickie in the living room?"

I gasped and kissed her.

"Only you would want to do that Spence." I laughed and shook my head.

Paula groaned from the bed and Spence rushed over to her. I stood beside her and let her grab onto my hand as her mom woke up. Spencer bit her lip nervously and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Spence? I had the worst dream." She groaned and started to open her eyes. "You and Ashley were being too intimate on your bed and you said you were toge-," the looked away from Spencer's face, to our interlocked hands and then up to my face and finally to my hand that was resting on Spencer's shoulder, giving her silent support, "-ther."

Spencer swallowed and crushed my fingers in the death grip that she had on my hands.

"Mom?" she questioned nervously.

"Spencer Carlin. You were not raised like this!" she mother let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed her forehead as she sat up.

"I know mom. But I can't change how or what I feel."

"And what is it that you claim to feel?" she asked calmly.

"Love. Mom, I am in love with Ashley and I tried to deny it for the last two years and I just can't. I was making myself miserable, just to make you happy."

Paula shook her head and looked out of Spencer's window before she looked back at me.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked coldly.

"Well uh, I don't really know what to say Mrs C. I feel how I feel and no one can change that. I have never hidden how I feel about your daughter but I didn't exactly make the first move."

She raised and eyebrow and looked at her daughter.

"Its true mom. A few months ago when it was raining and Aiden and I went to that house party, I went to check on Ash to see if she was ok because she was ignoring my calls, she upset me and chased me into the street. That's why we got home wet."

"Because you were making out in the rain?"

The way she acted before she passed out is totally opposite to this. I expected her to totally freak out again. Spencer is shaking under my hand.

She nodded.

"and what about Aiden?"

"I was scared to tell you about Ashley and he threatened to tell you unless I took him back. I made his life hell until he finally 'broke up with me'. Why are you not freaking out now?"

"I honestly don't know Spencer. I mean, I hate this relationship." She pointed at Spence and i. "but I love you Spencer. I hope that you will realise that you aren't gay. But I also realise that I don't think I would be able to keep you two apart. Remember that week when you and Ashley were grounded at the same time?"

Ahh, Yes! We spent the night at the beach a few years ago. Mum hired a nanny to make sure that I didn't go out and Spencer just sulked in her room. We were hell to our parents for the week and they had to remove any form of communication we had. I even tried sending messages via pigeon!

"So yeah, I think it would be slightly pointless of me to even try. But girls, I do not approve of this relationship. I don't want to see you two so much as touching when I am around or Ashley will not be allowed here. Maybe if you two really are for real I might think about accepting that you two are together."

With that she got up and walked out of Spencer's room, leaving the door wide open.

The second Spencer heard that she was at the bottom of the stairs, Spencer had her legs wrapped around my waist and her butt in my hands.

I squeezed gently as she kissed me.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed her again.

"Well that went a little better than I had originally thought." She sighed as I let her down and she pulled me onto her bed.

"I'm just glad she isn't going to give us a hard time. Well, as long as we don't touch each other when she is around."

"Ash, she will make sure that she is always around." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "And I mean, how hard will it be! Do you even remember when we aren't touching each other?"

"Uh, when we aren't around each other?"

"Exactly my point baby."

I leaned over her and kissed her.

"Well, how about I take you back to my place and we finish what we were doing earlier?"

"I like the sound of that." She smiled.

**AN::**_ ok guys! So there I only one more chapter left. And that is going to be an epilogue!_

_So thanks for sticking with this and I'm sorry my other stories haven't gotten the attention but they will do after the next short is done._

_Look out for it, it will be called_

_My Brothers Girlfriend._

_Thanks for your reviews…_

_lyl_


	9. Epilogue

Summer went by so fast. It was gone in the blink of an eye and now Christmas is fast approaching.

Spencer and I graduated in June this year and Spence is working her way through her first year at college. Of course she picked some college in Canada so it's cold as hell in the winter! But I had no hesitations in following her out here.

It is the last day before winter break and I am sat on a bench, waiting for Spencer to be done with her class. She is due out in about 20 minutes, but I like sitting out just after it has snowed, no matter how much I hate cold weather. Everything looks so fresh and beautiful.

We moved out here during the summer holidays. Her parents didn't want us to leave. Especially not Paula. She still hasn't accepted us.

/- Flashback -\

_Her fingers had threaded themselves through my hair that was dangling around ears and her free hand was gripping my hip._

_Her voice came low and husky, "I missed you so much Ash."_

"_I know baby. I missed you too."_

"_I can't believe you left me for two weeks and came back on a day that your mom is having a house party that you weren't invited to."_

"_I know, I'm sorry babe. I wish I could just take you back to my place and have my way with you there." I said quietly._

_She groaned and I lifted her onto the kitchen counter, resting my forehead against hers. I stood between her open legs and placed my hand on her thigh, her own hands were still in my hair and on my hip._

"_You are so beautiful Spencer."_

"_I love you Ashley."_

"_I love you too Spence. How long until your mom gets home?"_

"_About an hour."_

"_That's not enough time." I sighed and she looked at me confused. "I want to be able to make love to you long and slow baby. Not rushed on your kitchen counter."_

"_But an hour is plenty of time." She pouted._

"_I want to do it over and over again baby." I husked and she groaned._

_I moved my hand slowly against her thigh for a few seconds before I stopped and kissed her._

"_I think we should just go to a hotel tonight." She whispered._

"_We have school tomorrow Spence, we can't let our lust get in the way of our education."_

"_One day off of school won't hurt!" she pouted. There is no way I can say no to that pout._

_We stayed like that, just talking about how our vacation went. Of course Spencer made me feel guilty for taking a vacation with my cousins. Well, its not like I could have gotten out of it and Paula wouldn't let Spencer come with me._

_I cupped her face with my free hand and stroked her cheek with my thumb._

_I'm not sure how long we stayed like that. We were totally oblivious to the world._

_We didn't hear the car pull up in the driveway._

_We didn't hear Paula open the door._

_We didn't see her some and stand right next to us._

_We didn't hear her cough rudely to get our attention._

_I felt her grab my arm and pull me sharply away from Spencer._

"_Spencer! Ashley!" she was breathing hard and looked like steam was about ready to burst out of her nose and ears. "What did I say about touching?"_

"_Mom, calm down!"_

"_No I will not calm down Spencer! This," she pointed between me and Spencer, "all goes against everything that I have ever been taught. It is against god and just life! It kills me that I cannot save you Spencer! But I thought that if I allowed you to still see Ashley that you would at least appreciate the one thing that I asked you to do and grow out of this! Ashley, please leave. You can start coming over again in a week and Spencer is not allowed over to your house for a week either."_

"_Can I just say one thing Mrs Carlin?" I asked respectfully. She nodded slowly and I quickly thought about how to say this. "uh, I have been on vacation for the last two weeks Mrs C, and Spencer has been moping around the house right?" reluctantly, she nodded, "and I am guessing the moping got worse, the longer I was away?" she nodded again._

"_Where are you going with this Ashley?"_

"_I was exactly the same when I was on vacation. I missed Spencer so much. My point, Mrs C, is that another week and I would have been seriously depressed or suicidal. The nightly phone calls weren't enough. I know that you are having a hard time with our relationship, but please, don't keep us apart any longer."_

_She looked like she was contemplating what I had said._

"_Three days."_

"_Mom!" Spencer wined._

"_Spencer! That is my last offer! Say any more and I will make it two weeks!"_

"_What about school?" I asked._

"_Spencer won't be going. She has flu, see?" she touched Spencer's forehead as if to take her temperature._

"_Can I at least walk her to her car?" Spencer pouted. Paula nodded and we rushed towards the door._

_We made out by my car and I told her that these next three days won't be too bad. She wouldn't believe me but when I told her that I would blow off school as well and call her or sneak in her window, she didn't seem too upset._

/- End Flashback -\

I sighed. Those three days were the hardest ones of my life. Spencer's mom called my mom and then my mom called my school. I was escorted around so that I wouldn't sneak off or call Spencer. I hate to think of how she was feeling if I was almost dying inside.

A group of young girls walked passed my bench, chatting about boys and what they are going to wear tomorrow at high school. I assume they are here for one of those visiting days.

It made me think of when life was that simple. When all I cared about was what I was going to wear or which party I was going to next.

Now it just feels like responsibility is being thrown on me and I am so glad I have found someone who I want spend my life with.

Two years ago I was deeply in love with my straight best friend and I couldn't do anything about it.

Eighteen months ago, I my best friend kissed me in the rain. We have had a roller coaster ride since then, but I wouldn't trade any of that for the world.

Because now I live with my best friend in Canada. And although her mom doesn't accept us, we don't care.

When my mom died last year in a car accident. She was driving me home from Spencer's house because for some reason, my car wouldn't start and Spencer's was in getting work done to it. Spencer's parents were both at work. The car got totally crushed and it's a miracle that I survived.

My entire world fell apart. I was close to my mom, even though it didn't seem like it. Spencer was right beside me all the time and I tried my best to push her away. I didn't want her to see me broke and in the mess that I was. I started to drink and my grades slipped until I almost got kicked out of school. I came so close to losing everything that mattered to me, but Spencer was the one that pulled me back. She always was my rock and my shoulder to cry on, and I hope she always will be. I just hope that I am strong enough to be hers as well.

Spencer is my world now.

The bell rang and I picked up the rose that was beside me on the bench, and stood up. The doors opened to her class and people came flooding out of the building. Spencer didn't know that I was coming to meet her.

She was one of the last people to leave the room. She had her books in her arms held tightly to her chest and her overflowing rucksack hanging off of her shoulder. Her head was down but she was smiling at the snow.

I smiled as she headed in the direction on the gardens.

I sneaked up behind her and held the rose just in front of her face.

"Miss Carlin," I whispered into her ear. She gasped and turned around.

"Miss Davies!" she shrieked excitedly, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me in for a sweet kiss. "You said you were busy today!"

"Yeah, my plans got cancelled. But I do have some pretty amazing plans later with a gorgeous blonde who I happen to love with all my heart."

"Who have you been bull shitting now?" she asked seriously but then giggled. "I love you too baby. What were you thinking of doing?"

"Dinner then totally hot sex?"

"My parents are coming to visit us tonight. I just remembered."

"Shit, yeah. I forgot. Well, uh. We will just do the hot sex part and wait until they leave to have the dinner." I smirked and she pushed me.

"Do you think mom will be funny about us touching each other?"

"She shouldn't be. I mean, it's our own house. But how about we just make it easy on her and not are totally in her face."

"Aww!" she pouted. She knew I meant very little kissing and only small amounts of needless touching. But of course it meant hand holding at all times. "Can we have hand sex?"

"What the hell is hand sex Spencer?" I laughed

"It's like sex, but just hands."

"So we will be feeling each others hands up all night? Spence, anyone would think that I am a prude!" she laughed and kissed me

"Is this for me?" she asked as she grabbed the rose.

"You know it babe." I smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We walked to the gardens and it stared snowing again. Spencer loved the snow just as much as I did. I think that is part of the reason that she wanted to come to college here. I picked a pink Lily from a plant that we walked past.

I grabbed Spencer's books and one of her hands.

"How is your agent search going?" she asked softly as she looked up at the sky, snowflakes falling on her eyelashes and the tip of her nose.

I smiled and said, "I have had seven calls today. I don't know who to go with though. They are all offering basically the same thing."

"You will figure it out baby." She said and kissed my cheek.

We got to a bench in the middle of the garden. I brushed the snow off of it and set down her books.

Turning to face her, I grabbed her hands and looked into her deep blue eyes. I brushed some hair out of her eyes before I tucked the lily into her hair by her hair. She smiled and I blushed.

"Spence, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I knelt. Spencer clasped her hand to her mouth with a gasp as I pulled out a simple white gold band. "You are my night and my day Spence, I love you so damn much. Marry me?"

I bit my lip in anticipation of her answer. I was pretty certain she would most definitely say yes, but I was still nervous as hell.

The tears that had filled her eyes spilled over as she breathed "yes"

I stayed where I was and her hands fell from her mouth. "yes." She said louder. "Without a doubt, a million times yes. I will marry you." I stood up and she shouted "Yes!" before she kissed me.

I pulled away from the kiss and laughed slightly.

"Spence, you can be such a dork sometimes!"

"But you love me anyway."

"I do. I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

She was nervous to tell her mom about out engagement. So was I.

She squeezed my hand tighter and tighter as we sat in the living room under Paula's stare and Arthur's caring and loving smile. Paula kept looking at our hands then back to each of our eyes, then back to our hands.

"Mom, dad. Ashley and I uh," she nudged my side, telling me to continue. I knew that I would probably end up telling them. But I don't mind. They are, after all, my in-laws.

"Mr and Mrs Carlin, Spencer and I are getting married."

Arthur came over to us and hugged us with a huge smile.

"I am proud of you two. You have come such a long way since we moved to LA Spencer, and I think that that is all because of you Ashley. Thank you." He smiled and hugged us again.

He went and sat back beside his wife and Spencer wiped a few tears from my cheeks and I did the same to her.

"Girls, I know that uh, I haven't been the biggest fan of your relationship for the last year and a half. Well, I just haven't been a fan of your friendship either. But time changes things, you know. And at first, I didn't think this was real. You know, love. But you have been there for each other when you needed to be and even when you weren't wanted to be. Spencer, you were there for Ashley when her mother died, even when she tried to push you away. Ashley, you were there for Spencer through everything that I put her through. And now you are going to get married. I think I finally understand, even though my religion tells me not to accept this, I can't help but accept, finally, that my daughter is happy. I'm sorry Spencer, I'm sorry Ashley. I wish I could have not been the way I was for the last few years."

"It's ok Mrs C, thank you."

"Please Ash, call me Paula."

Spencer was crying beside me and I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. I looked at Paula who just smiled as tears filled her eyes and she buried her head in Arthur's neck.

All we ever wanted was for her to accept us, and now she does.

I guess everyone's story has its ups and its downs. Mine started pretty badly but my world was made the night Spencer kissed me. Everything was in place now.

"I love you so much Ash." She whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed her.

The story of my life begins here.

**AN:: **_This is The End._

_I hope that you have all enjoyed it and I'm sorry that I basically stopped writing my other stories. _

_I just needed to write something new to prove to myself that I can write and that people aren't just putting up with bad writing. Ok well, it makes sense to me._

_Kim and I have really enjoyed writing this together and are currently planning _

**My Brothers Girlfriend**

_So look out for it!_

_Thanks for reviews_

_There will be a chapter of Suckish before much longer!_

_Stay Tuned._


End file.
